Hand in Hand
"Hand in Hand" is the 14th episode of Season 2 of Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil. Characters *Kick Buttowski *Kendall Perkins *Gunther Magnuson *Ronaldo *Brad Buttowski *Horace (non-speaking appearance) *Pantsy (non-speaking appearance) *Jackie Wackerman *Mouth *Gordie Gibble *DiPazzi Twins (non-speaking appearance) Plot The episode begins with Kick doing his stunts in a cave. After jumping some cave bats, he sees a creepy shadow, and it turns out to be Kendall. He bumps into her and both are flung across the cave. While flat on their backs to the ground, they ask each other what they're doing inside the cave. Kick stands up and is asked by Kendall to help her get up. But suddenly, both of them manage to get their hands stuck, since Kendall was holding in her hand a rare cave sap before they collided. They try desperately to get their hands unstuck, but it's no use. Gunther arrives and sees Kick and Kendall holding their hands, and runs away crying. For fear of being labeled "boyfriend and girlfriend" by the others, they set out on finding a way to separate themselves. Kick normally does his stunts by himself, but this time, Kendall was with him on his Ol' Blue. With their hands stuck, both go through many extreme twists and turns in the cave, scaring an inexperienced Kendall (Kick is loving it, as always). They then land at the Buttowski's garage, where Kick attempts to get their hands unstuck by using a chainsaw. Kendall stops him before he could come any closer. She screams, practically turning into a monster, and says that getting them unstuck has to be done her way. They are seen hanging out, but preventing other known people seeing they with their stuck hands. They see Mouth coming, then, Kendall hides Kick in the trash can. Mouth sees her and questions why she has her hand in the garbage. She says because she's looking for a sandwich to eat (which Kick gets from the trash), and has to eat it to make Mouth believe her. He then goes away. After, they go to a Make-up store, where Gordie and the DiPazzi Twins find Kick there. Kick has to say he is doing make-up (which Kendall is doing unseen from behind the counter). Gordie takes a picture on his cellphone and leaves. Kendall praises Kick saying that he "looked precious". Then after they leave. Gordie goes back in and buys mascara and lash volumizer. Kick and Kendall are running and see Jackie emerging from a sewer. Kick is hidden on top of a store's roof. Jackie sees Kendall, and starts an "almost-catfight", then, Kendall distracts her and she goes away. Brad, Horace and Pantsy arrive and fool Kick again, they see "Gunther" (which is Kendall disguised as Gunther). Brad scrutinizes "Gunther", mainly because Kick is holding hands with "him". Kendall, pressed with Brad's looking, lets out a huge fart. Then, Brad and his gang believe it's Gunther and leave. The real Gunther sees Kendall dressed as him, holding hands with Kick, and runs away crying again. Kendall takes off the disguise and receives a call from Ronaldo. After their conversation, Kendall dresses Kick and herself with adult clothes and kisses him (Kindall moment). Then, Ronaldo comes from the store they were in front of. They do a road to arrive to Ronaldo's garage (a lab), where there is a solvent so they can get their hands unstuck. Kendall warns Kick not to touch the garage handle but Kick does so anyway and gets shocked. Kendall says the voice password and enters with Kick. They work together to get the top and when they got to the top, they compliment each other and flirt a little (Another Kindall moment). But, while flirting, Kick accidently drops the bottle. The two reach down to get it, only to have most of it go down the drain. Then, they see one last drop coming down, and race towards it, getting their hands unstuck. When they get their hands unstuck, they blush (Another Kindall moment). Ronaldo arrives and see the two together. After Kendall's "explaining", telling Ronaldo that Kick walked her here, because it had been getting dark, Ronaldo shakes Kick's hand in thanks and their hands get stuck. The three go to Ronaldo's birthday party. After, Gunther sees Ronaldo and Kick holding hands and runs away crying once more. Trivia *This is the second most popular episode for the Kindall fanbase. The first is Dancing With The Enemy. *In this episode, Kendall shows she is not always a bossy little lady. She shows her "awesome" and "tomboy-ish" side. *This is the first episode where Kendall meets new people from the cast, like Gordie Gibble, the DiPazzi Twins and Horace (Brad in "Tattler's Tale" and "Kyle Be Back") and Pantsy in "Box Office Blitz". *This is the second episode where we see Kendall call Kick by his daredevil nickname "Kick" and not by "Clarence"; this is also the first episode where Kendall calls Kick by his surname, because Kick tries to get their hands unstuck by using a chainsaw. *This is the first and only episode where we see Kick blush (this happens for a split second just after he and Kendall get their hands unstuck). *In this episode, Kendall intends to disguise herself as "an heiress; the sole benefactor to the "Perkins" estate" while in the make-up shop ("Perkins" would actually be confirmed to be Kendall's surname in "Kick or Treat"). Gallery Hih kick&kendall.png handinhand_gunther.jpg Itunes kick kendall handinhand.jpg ScaryKendall.png Dangerous Kendall.jpg Handinhand kick&gordiegibble.jpg Lipstick kick.jpg Itunes jackie kick kendall hnh.jpg Hand in hand kendall.jpg|Kendall hiding Kick (offscreen) from Jackie (also offscreen). hih_jackie&kendall.jpg Kendallcellphone.png|Kendall talking to Ronaldo on her cellphone. Kick and Kendall as Light Yagami and Misa Amane-1.jpg Handinhandwe.jpg IKNEWIT.jpg Kendallronaldoparty.png|Kendall at Ronaldo's birthday party. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Kick & Brad episodes Category:Kick & Jackie episodes Category:Gordie Gibble episodes Category:Frenemies Episodes Category:Kick & Ronaldo episodes Category:Kick & Kendall Episodes Category:Kindall Episodes Category:Kick & Mouth episodes Category:Horace & Pantsy Episodes Category:Kenaldo Episodes